


Foglie d'alloro

by Gondolin



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anakin being a drama queen, Blanket Permission, M/M, Padmé e Anakin sono rimasti amici, Padmé ships it, Past Divorce, Podfic Welcome, Professor Kenobi, laureando Skywalker, past one sided Obi-Wan/Qui-Gon
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-12
Updated: 2018-02-12
Packaged: 2019-03-17 09:39:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,126
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13656348
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gondolin/pseuds/Gondolin
Summary: Anakin è il peggior tesista del creato. In sua difesa, ha una vita complicata, un lavoro, insonnia grave e due figli piccoli.Obi-Wan è il suo relatore.Padmé ne ha avuto abbastanza.Luke e Leia hanno quattro anni e manie di grandezza.





	Foglie d'alloro

**Author's Note:**

> P a n i c o. 
> 
> Allora. Questa fic... non ha senso. Non ha senso e non so se so ancora scrivere (in generale, e in italiano nello specifico. L'italiano è difficile, ok?). 
> 
> Rex e Vos vengono da Clone Wars (gasp, che shock, come se avessi fatto altro che guardare CW nelle ultime settimane) e in questo verse sono rispettivamente un primario di Whatever Cool Research Hospital avete a Torino (e sì, questa fic è ambientata a Torino nella mia mente, anche se potrebbe essere ovunque) e un professore di storia del diritto dell'India precoloniale o qualcosa di altrettanto specifico, bff di Obi-Wan e vittima dei suoi sfoghi sulle facoltà di ingegneria e medicina. 
> 
> Anakin è il peggior tesista del creato. In sua difesa, ha una vita complicata, un lavoro, insonnia grave e due figli piccoli, ma tende anche a sopravvalutarsi, pensare di poter fare tutto all'ultimo e finire a farsi chiudere dentro i laboratori dell'uni per varie notti di fila e consegnare capitoli interi di tesi scritti nel sonno (ho menzionato che è sonnambulo?), o non li consegna affatto. Obi-Wan inizialmente non voleva fargli da relatore perché era uno snob e "o studi o lavori" e "cosa vuol dire che ha preso la maturità al serale omg che schifo" ma poi ha capito che il ragazzo era intelligente e che aveva solo bisogno di un'opportunità, ha scoperto che aveva due pargoli, si è pentito dello snobismo e ha fatto amicizia con Padmé e anche da babysitter ai gemelli, qualche volta. 
> 
> In questo verse Anakin è nato senza un braccio, e anche Luke e Anakin ha passato un casino di tempo a sentirsi in colpa perché era genetico (anche se, come gli fa notare Padmé sei volte al giorno, se è genetico non può essere colpa di nessuno) e poi ha deciso di dedicarsi alla creazione delle protesi più fighe e funzionali dell'universo. Ha una miriade di piccole cicatrici e bruciature sul bicipite e la spalla destra dove si è attaccato varie protesi sperimentali, perché è una testa di cazzo. 
> 
> Qui-Gon ha mollato tutto per andarsene in un monastero in Tibet e Obi-Wan non gli ha mai perdonato di averlo abbandonato così. 
> 
> L'imbarazzo regna. 
> 
> Mi dispiace.

Ani si lasciò cadere sul divano, coprendosi il volto con una mano e sospirando. Padmé, dal canto suo, aggiustò il giornale che aveva in mano, facendo scricchiolare la carta, e iniziò a leggere un altro articolo. Doveva davvero sbrigarsi a ricomprare un tablet su cui leggere i giornali, pensò, lanciando un'occhiata a quello che restava del suo precedente. Luke continuò imperturbabile a smontarlo, ignorando tutti i giocattoli comprati appositamente per essere smontati e rimontati da un quattrenne. Tale e quale a suo padre.

"La mia vita è una tragedia," esalò Anakin, dato che la sua sceneggiata silenziosa non stava provocando alcuna reazione.

Padmé si arrese alle circostanze e posò il giornale. "La tua vita sarebbe molto più semplice se ti decidessi a parlare con Kenobi."

"Parlare? Parlare? Padmé, lo sai che col professor Kenobi non si può  _parlare_!"

"Questa è la tua cotta che parla. Lo stai mettendo su un piedistallo, ma è una persona perfettamente normale, e te ne accorgeresti anche tu se solo provassi. Con me parla."

Anakin ebbe la sfrontatezza di apparire oltraggiato. Si tirò su di scatto, sedendosi sul bordo del divano, gomiti sulle ginocchia e pugni stretti, fissando Padmé.

Leia, incurante del profondo dramma in atto nel cuore di suo padre, gli si avvicinò, trascinando il giornale del giorno prima, quasi più alto di lei, e indicò una parola sulla pagina. "Cosa vuol dire?"

"Padmé, perché la bambina sta leggendo della guerra civile in Sierra Leone?"

"Tu saresti in grado di impedirglielo?"

"Da grande sarò un'ambasciatrice ONU" dichiarò Leia, ignorando risolutamente le parole dei suoi genitori, "Devo sapere le cose."

Anakin e Padmé si scambiarono Uno Sguardo.

Inaspettatamente Luke, che pareva averli ignorati tutti fino ad allora, aggiunse: "E io sarò la sua guardia del corpo quando andrà dove fanno la guerra. Ma poi Leia li farà smettere."

"Proprio così," confermò la bambina.

La  _minuscola_ ,  _delicata_ bambina, incurante delle migliaia di immagini atroci che la sua (prematura) scelta di carriera stava scatenando nelle menti dei suoi genitori.

 _Ma non potrebbero voler fare i dottori, o gli avvocati, o... qualsiasi altra cosa?_  Pensò disperatamente Anakin, cercando di farsi venire in mente qualcosa per distrarre Leia e Luke.

##

Obi-Wan era giustamente fiero di sé. Della carriera che si era costruito, e dell'equilibrio che si era faticosamente conquistato negli anni.

Obi-Wan non si stava nascondendo in un ripostiglio nei sotterranei della facoltà di ingegneria.

_Oh, merda._

Non tornava li da prima di finire la triennale. 

_Molto male, Kenobi, molto male. Ripigliati e smettila di evitare_ _Skywalker_ _._

Più facile a dirsi che a farsi.

Quella stanza non era sempre stata uno sgabuzzino. Molti anni prima, quando Obi-Wan era ancora un giovincello appena uscito dal liceo, era stato un ufficio. Obi-Wan ci aveva trascorso alcune delle ore migliori della sua vita, insieme al suo mentore. 

Non era uno sgabuzzino particolarmente grande: era stato un ufficio incredibilmente piccolo. Qui-Gon non era mai stato popolare in facoltà. La sua eccentricità e la sua tendenza a discutere ogni decisione del Rettore l'avevano relegato in quell'ufficio minuscolo e lontano da tutti, ma Qui-Gon non se ne era mai curato.

"Se vuoi rivangare il passato, la facoltà di archeologia è da quella parte," gli aveva detto una volta Qui-Gon. Era diventato per lui un mentore, un maestro di vita più che un semplice professore.

E poi se n'era andato.

E Obi-Wan non riusciva a fare a meno di rivangare, rimestando nel calderone dei propri ricordi alla ricerca di conforto, di guida. Pronto a perdersi nel passato piuttosto che pensare a come Anakin l’aveva guardato quella mattina. 

Era andato a consegnargli uno dei modelli 3D che formava parte del progetto per la sua tesi. 

“Abbiamo quasi finito,” aveva detto, e poi aveva sorriso ad Obi-Wan come se avessero raggiunto qualcosa insieme, includendolo nel suo successo. Sembrava volesse aggiungere qualcosa, poi si era morso le labbra e aveva distolto lo sguardo. 

Tutto il suo equilibrio, il suo autocontrollo, non gli stavano servendo. La sua vita era tranquilla, ma a che prezzo? Quando era stata l'ultima volta che aveva corso un rischio?

Seduto a gambe incrociate sul pavimento gelido, con un manico di scopa che gli premeva nel fianco, Obi-Wan decise che le cose dovevano cambiare.

##

Fuori era gelido, le strade coperte da un sottile strato di brina lucente, il fiato che si condensava in effimere nuvolette. Il tocco di Anakin era finito in testa a Leia, ma solo dopo essere stato conteso fra i due fratelli, caduto per terra e, con sommo orrore di Padmé, mordicchiato gioiosamente da Leia. 

Luke, cercando di farsi prendere in braccio, aveva inavvertitamente distrutto i collant di Padmé, incastrandoci la mano destra. Far capire a Luke e Leia che ormai erano troppo grandi per essere presi in braccio contemporaneamente da mamma era una battaglia ancora in corso. Così come convincere Anakin a smetterla di lasciar usare a Luke le sue protesi sperimentali. Un giorno si sarebbe fatto male, o avrebbe fatto male a Leia. O ai suoi collant.

Frustrato, Luke aveva deciso di andare a cercare affetto altrove. Anakin si stava facendo selfie col dottor Rex e un gigantesco mazzo di fiori. Luke guardò in alto alla ricerca di un altro adulto che gli stesse simpatico, incrociò lo sguardo di Obi-Wan e gli si illuminò il volto.

Obi-Wan non si fece pregare, e se lo mise sulle spalle.

Da quella posizione strategica, Luke urlò alla sorella: "Adesso sono più alto di te!"

Leia l'aveva superato di un centimetro la settimana precedente, e Luke non l'aveva presa bene.

Nel frattempo, il mazzo di fiori era finito nelle mani del dottor Vos, e Anakin si era riavvicinato a Padmé e Obi-Wan.

"Non riesco a smettere di sorridere. Mi fanno male le guance," li informò, incredulo, prima di chinarsi a dare un bacio sulla guancia prima a Padmé e poi a Leia. Si girò per fare lo stesso con Luke, ma il bambino era troppo in alto, quindi dovette limitarsi ad allungare un braccio per scompigliargli la frangetta e poi, con molta nonchalance, passare quello stesso braccio intorno alle spalle di Obi-Wan.

Anakin vide perfettamente l'espressione soddisfatta di Padmé, mentre invece Obi-Wan era impegnato a fissarsi le scarpe.

Dall'alto, Luke disse: "Grazie di aver aiutato papà con la tesi."

Obi-Wan rialzò lo sguardo, sorpreso, e sorrise ad Anakin. "Il tuo papà ha fatto tutto da solo, Luke, io ero solo..." Agitò una mano, pronto come sempre a minimizzare il proprio contributo. "Anakin ha un grande talento, sono sicuro che andrà lontano."

"Lontano da qui di sicuro," Anakin rispose, fissando l'enorme palazzone grigio che incombeva su di loro. "Per adesso mi accontenterei di un posto non gelido," aggiunse, rabbrividendo e stringendosi contro Obi-Wan.

##

Padmé non si era fatta troppe speranze sulla festa di laurea. Sapeva benissimo che Anakin non sarebbe rimasto da solo con Obi-Wan nemmeno un attimo, e, nonostante i fiumi di spumante, c'erano cose che quelle due teste dure avevano bisogno di discutere in privato.

Ma Padmé non si allacciava nemmeno le scarpe senza un piano. E un piano B in caso di emergenza.

(Anakin e i gemelli erano stati l'eccezione che confermava la regola, e, di quello, lei non si era mai pentita.)

Aveva aspettato l'orario dopo il quale smettevano di passare gli ultimi treni, poi aveva offerto di accompagnare Obi-Wan in stazione e Anakin a casa, visto che lei non aveva bevuto per poter guidare al ritorno.

Fingendo di accorgersi solo in quel momento dell'ora tarda, chiese: "Oh, Obi-Wan, ma sei sicuro che ci siano ancora treni a quest'ora?" e "Oh, mi dispiace... Ma non posso proprio portarti fino a Moncalieri, tornerei troppo tardi..." con un gesto verso Luke e Leia beatamente addormentati sul sedile posteriore, e una gomitata ben assestata fra le costole di Anakin.

"Puoi... ho... ho un divano molto comodo, se vuoi?" Anakin riuscì ad offrire.

"Non voglio essere un problema..."

"Nient'affatto," rispose Padmé al posto di Anakin.

Fortunatamente, i fiumi di spumante di cui sopra avevano reso Ani e Obi-Wan molto più accomodanti del solito.

E cosi fu che Obi-Wan si svegliò col suono di acqua che bolliva e la faccia contro la stoffa ruvida di un divano che non riconosceva. Riprese coscienza lentamente, indeciso se aprire gli occhi o meno.

"Buongiorno," disse una voce da qualche parte sopra di lui.

"Mh."

"Ho messo l'acqua a bollire per il tè, ma... io di solito preferisco il caffè, e qui ho solo il tè dell'Eurospin che Padmé odia."

Obi-Wan aprì un occhio. Anche mezzo addormentato, si rendeva conto che Anakin stava blaterando per coprire il nervosismo. Oh.

 _Oh_.

"Va bene qualsiasi cosa," si leccò le labbra, "Penso che mi sia morto qualcosa in bocca. Posso..."

"Il bagno è da quella parte. L'asciugamano lilla è pulito, usa pure quello che ti serve."

Una volta ripulito alla meno peggio, con una tazza di (pessimo) tè in mano e una busta di Gocciole aperta poggiata sul divano fra lui e Anakin, Obi-Wan iniziava quasi a rilassarsi.

"Grazie dell'ospitalità. Non dovevi."

"No," Anakin sorrise al biscotto che aveva in mano, "Ma volevo."

Poi guardò Obi-Wan negli occhi e, con grande serietà, disse: "Non ti avevo mai visto spettinato."

Obi-Wan rise.

"Mi piacerebbe vederti di nuovo così. Fuori dall'università."

Obi-Wan smise di ridere. Era... stava davvero...?

Anakin si irrigidì di colpo. "Non posso credere di averlo detto davvero. Obi-Wan?" Chiese, aggrottando la fronte, "Oh, merda. Scusa. Avevo capito... pensavo fosse chiaro che io... Obi-Wan?"

"Che tu?"

Un sorriso fece timidamente capolino sulle labbra di Anakin. "Che io avessi anche un interesse di tipo... non accademico nei tuoi confronti. Professor Kenobi."

Obi-Wan chinò il capo, imbarazzato, ma senza riuscire a levarsi il sorriso dalle labbra. Si passò una mano fra i capelli, probabilmente spettinandoli ancora di più.

"Questo sarebbe un buon momento per dire qualcosa."

"Capisci perché non ho detto nulla fino ad ora, vero, Anakin?"

Il giovane sbuffò esasperato, agitando una mano come a voler scacciare anche solo il pensiero. "Certo, certo, sarebbe stato inappropriato. Ma  _adesso_  ho finito. Sei libero di dirmi quello che provi... sempre che..."

Odiando l'esitazione nella sua voce, Obi-Wan allungò una mano, posandola sul polso di Anakin. "Ti sono molto affezionato, Anakin. Ma devi capire che ho passato molto tempo a cercare di reprimere tutto questo e... non sono mai stato molto bravo con le dichiarazioni in ogni caso."

Dolcemente, Anakin girò il polso sotto la presa di Obi-Wan e intrecciò le dita con le sue. "Va bene così. Io non ero messo molto meglio, chiedi a Padmé."

Si bloccò di scatto, alzando lo sguardo verso l'altro con aria incredibilmente imbarazzata. "Ugh, sto già facendo passi falsi."

Obi-Wan lo fissò interrogativo.

"Parlare di ex," spiegò Anakin con un sorriso triste e ironico.

"Ma che sciocchezza. Considero Padmé un'amica, sarebbe ridicolo se improvvisamente iniziassi a fingere che non esistesse. Ed è la madre dei tuoi figli! Se c'è una cosa che non voglio assolutamente è crearti problemi in famiglia."

Stupito da tanta determinazione, Anakin si ritrovò a fissare l'altro con aria persino più sognante del solito. Il che non era impresa da poco.

"Anakin. Sul serio, devi dirmi se qualcosa ti mette in difficoltà. E, uhm, a proposito, cosa penserebbero Luke e Leia?"

"Cosa devono pensare? Per loro non cambierebbe niente, con Padmé era finita prima che nascessero, e abbiamo sempre avuto le nostre vite separate. E poi ti conoscono, non sarebbe strano per loro vederti di più," Anakin sospirò, "So di non essere esattamente un buon partito al momento, tra i bambini e il fatto che non ho idea di cosa fare della mia vita a partire da oggi, e-"

Obi-Wan notò lo sguardo di Anakin guizzare per un istante verso destra, verso la sua protesi, e decise di tagliare corto quella linea di pensiero. Prima o poi avrebbero affrontato tutte le insicurezze di Anakin, ma in quel momento Obi-Wan non pensava di avere i mezzi per essere di supporto senza fare danni. "Pensi di andare avanti a lungo ad insultarti, Skywalker? Perché' si dà il caso che io abbia un'ottima opinione di te, e non mi convincerai tanto facilmente a cambiarla. Se non ho tagliato i ponti con te dopo averti sentito delirare dopo settantadue ore sveglio, niente può dissuadermi ora."

"Ugh, non ricordarmelo. Non mi ricordo quasi niente di quella settimana."

"Eri brillante comunque," disse semplicemente Obi-Wan, portandosi le loro mani intrecciate alle labbra e deponendovi un bacio.

Le guance di Anakin assunsero una deliziosa tonalità di rosa acceso.

"E incredibilmente attraente."

Era vero. Anakin gli era piombato in ufficio agitando un libro che esplodeva di linguette colorate, addosso una camicia i cui unici tre bottoni erano storti e i capelli che facevano del loro meglio per ignorare la forza di gravità. Per Obi-Wan, era stato un pomeriggio molto difficile.

"Oh, taci!"

"Va bene," rispose Obi-Wan, e si sporse verso Anakin per baciarlo.

**Author's Note:**

> Venite a urlare su quanto sia dolorosa questa ship @[captaingondolin](https://captaingondolin.tumblr.com)


End file.
